Plant Manipulation
The power to control and manipulates plant life with one’s mind''. ''Also known as Plant Control, Agrokinesis, Botanokinesis, Chlorokinesis, Phytokinesis, Phytomancy, or Botanical/'Vegetation'/'Flora Manipulation'. This could be another form and aspect of Earth Control/Manipulation as plants and vegetation are one of the various aspects that make up the earth. Capabilities Users may mentally manipulate wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss found in a natural field or habitat. The user can cause plants to quickly manifest from the soil and wrap around a target, can mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure, and revive recently withering or dead plants. Users can use their power for transport. They can create a bridge of leaves, allowing the user to levitate leaves and make them stay there or stick together to form bridges or constructs. They can use their power for defense and support too. They can even rapidly grow plants from the ground and sprout seeds, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Weaponizing the plants allows users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. They can cause horticulture found, i.e. wrap of vines, to grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. In the higher levels, plants may be controlled in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper. The user may even be capable of psychically regenerating one single species plant into another genus of plant. Personality Users with plant-based control/manipulation abilities are commonly associated with having a timid or over-bearing caretaker persona. However, this is not always true. Users do not necessarily become eco-conscious, and most of them do not all become compelled to garb in wardrobe entirely made of vegetation. Some can actually be quite aggressive, using their powers and abilities for highly destructive purposes. Appliance Usages *Promote plant growth and vegetation. *Wrap opponents with vines. *Create mutant plants. *The user can rearrange their genetic structure into a plant. *Poison/Toxic Based abilities. *Acidic body fluids. *Grow large forests. *Grow thorns around the user's plant body for offensive uses such as shooting sharp thorns. *Create large trees. *Create plant barriers for protection. *Generate pheromones which can cause paralysis. *Generate spores. *Can cover the user from the opponents by blending in with fallen leaves or petals. *Cover body in a ball of vines. *Attract things or people toward you by shooting a long, reatible vine. *Become a being of plants. *High level users can heal allies and themselves. *Levitate leaves in a telekinetic manner. Associations May be able to create/summon golems that have abilities that of pertaining to Botanical Mimicry. Limits *Rendered useless and inefficient in areas of isolation, seedless areas, and areas concentrated with infertile/barren soil. *High levels of radiation in a concentrated area may cause defects in the ability. *Temperature extremes, i.e. heat, cold, and elevations may isolate tamper with enhancement of effects. Variations Some may only possess the powers of: Plant Growth (or Horticulture Effect) *The power to accelerate plant growth within one’s proximity. Can grow a small forest within an hour or cause fruits to ripen to enormous size. The user needs sunlight and hydration to use power to full extent, and can’t control plants. Xylokinesis '('Dendrokinesis, Hylokinesis, Ligni/'Ligno/Ligneokinesis' or Wood Manipulation) *The power to only mentally control and manipulate wood structured plants such as trees. Anthokinesis '('Florakinesis or Flower Control & Manipulation) *The power to only mentally control and manipulate flowers. Mycokinesis '('Fungokinesis or Fungus Manipulation) *The power to only mentally control and manipulate fungi. Palynokinesis '('Dander/'Spore'/'Pollen'/'Allergen Manipulation') *The power to only mentally control and manipulate plant spores. Chloro-Telekinesis (Telekinetic Plant Control & Manipulation) *Using telekinesis to control and manipulate plants. Paraphernalia Equipment May have extract phermones from variant plants bottled as perfume. Known Users Chlorokinesis *Klara Prast (Marvel Comics) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (DC Comics) *Theodore van den Burg (Heroes) *Brendan Lewis (Heroes) *Swampfire (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Wildvine (Ben 10) *Van Clise (Generator Rex) *Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) *Suiseiseki (Rozen Maiden) *Hashirama Senju (Naruto) *Yamato (Naruto) *Danzou Shimura (Naruto) *Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts) *Laki Olietta (Fairy Tail) *Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) *Kadma (W.I.T.C.H.) *Layla Williams (Sky High) *The Element Lord of Jungle (BIONICLE) *Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of the Green related (BIONICLE) *Geist des Waldes (Wolf Wars) *Flora (Winx Club) *Bushroot (Disney's Darkwing Duck) *Codie Barton (Paradox Saga) *Jack (Nexus Wars) *Kikyo (Reborn!) *Le Selvasa (Combo Ninos) Plant Growth *Au Co (Heroes) *Ian Michaels (Heroes) *Flora (Winx Club) *Le Selvasa (Combo Ninos) Anthokinesis *The Flower (Card Captor Sakura) *Flora (Winx Club) *Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H) *Kadma (W.I.T.C.H) Xylokinesis *The Wood (Card Captor Sakura) *Flora (Winx Club) *Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H) *Kadma (W.I.T.C.H.) Other *Captain Olimar and Louie(Pikmin,both only command the Pikmin,but no other plant life.) =Gallery= File:Picture (52).jpg |The timid Klara Prast (Marvel) causes vines to rupture from the ground. File:Flora_Manipulation.jpg |Layla Williams (Sky High) summons a whirling barra Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Powers